Acknowledge Me - Bleach Fanfiction (Byakuya x reader)
by amuletheart34
Summary: Tired of being looked down upon by other members, your temper gets the best of you. Against your better judgement you challenge the famous stoic Captain of the Kuchiki Clan. Will you find romance with this emotionless reaper?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: (F/N)- full name, (E/C)- eyes color, (H/C)- hair color, (H/L) hair length**_

 _ **Hope you guys like this XD**_

You were a respected member of the fourth squad, although you weren't a seated officer, you were still very agile in your field. Not all the reapers saw your squad as useful, especially most of the members in squad eleven. It pissed you off how much they enjoyed degrading your fellow squad members, more specifically, your best friend Hanataro. You weren't someone who went around picking unnecessary fights but it really ticked you off whenever they tried to take advantage of your blue haired friend.

You had been minding your own business, jumping from roof to roof looking for Hanataro. Captain Unohana had feared that maybe he had run into trouble again. You willing volunteered to go look for the timid male. You halted on one of the buildings when you sensed his spiritual pressure close by. Some male voices caught your attention as you looked down.

"How about you fight us eh!" one of the reapers chuckled nudging his friend who giggled drawing his zampaktou, further scaring Hanataro.

"I-I really don't wanna fight I-I have to get these to Captain K-Kuchiki." Hanataro cowered, paperwork clenched to his chest as they backed him up against a corner.

You gritted your teeth angrily. "Hey you morons!" you yelled jumping down from your spot on a roof. You landed softly on the ground, zampaktou drawn.

The two males in front of you laughed loudly. "You really think you can take us!" they bellowed.

You smirked, "Unless you punks scared of a girl." both of them glared, charging at you blindly.

You didn't even need you sword to take down these to clowns. Sheathing your weapon, you flash stepped, appearing directly behind the first reaper. You spun around delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He pitched forward crashing into his partner who cried out in pain as they both collided with a wall nearby. You watched as they both lay twitching on the ground unconscious.

"Y-Your amazing (F/N)-san!" Hanataro cheered running up to you. You giggled scratching your cheek with a blush. "That was nothing." you replied bashfully.

"We should probably get going." you commented, he blinked as if realizing he still needed to deliver the paperwork. You laughed at his cute expression following him with a happy grin.

 _ **Byakuya's Office**_

Renji was talking animatedly with his captain when there was a knock on the door.

"State your business." Byakuya ordered.

"W-We're here to d-drop off some paperwork from Captain Unohana." Hanataro stuttered out behind the door.

You smiled encouragingly at Hanataro as Captain Kuchiki advised the both of you to enter. Hanataro slid the door open as you both bowed respectfully. "Good day Captain Kuchiki." you both said in unison as he merely nodded looking back down at his desk that was packed with paperwork.

 _"Hmph! he could at least reply."_ you thought with a glare. Hanataro placed down the papers bowing again as he moved to leave the office quickly. The entire time you had been glaring intensely at the sixth squad captain. What you hated more than anything was when people didn't acknowledge you. His stoic expression ticked you off for some reason. You kept thinking that he was probably looking down at the both of you.

"Damn noble.." you muttered. Byakuya looked up at you eyes sharp. You grinned finally getting his attention. Renji and Hanataro both looked shocked at your statement.

"Is there a problem." His tone assured you that it wasn't a question, more of a challenge. His voice was deep and authoritative, exactly how you thought it would be. You knew picking a fight with a captain was basically asking to be killed, a noble nonetheless.

"I'm tired of all you high and mighty punks always looking down on us just because we're from squad four!" You spat. Renji couldn't believe this, no one in their right mind ever tried picking a fight with Byakuya, much less a fourth squad officer.

"Know your place little girl." Byakuya threatened. You laughed.

You could physically feel Hanataro panicking behind glanced at him from the corner of your eye worried. _"I'm sorry about this Hanataro...but if this keeps up we'll never be respected. Those scumbags will keep pushing us around."_

"Whatcha gonna do hit me with your pretty little cherry blossom bankai~"you teased.

Byakuya's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. _"This girl..."_

"W-What the hell are you doing! Are you asking to get killed!"Renji hollered in a panic. Hanataro was slowly overheating in the corner wondering if bringing you in with him had been such a good idea.

" Scatter...Senbonzakura..." Byakuya called, drawing his zampaktou. A number of swords had risen around you causing your grin to widen. "So your taking me serious huh!" you roared.

Renji flinched. "Shit!" He grabbed Hanataro by the waist, tossing him on his shoulder. The blue haired male was to scared, he wouldn't dodge the attack in time.

"Kageyoshi!"Renji flash stepped out the office hoping the girl had gotten out to right before the room was enveloped by cherry blossoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Renji turned back when he had landed a safe distance away. He searched for any sign of his captain and the girl. His eyes widened when he saw the (H/C) female standing with her hands in her pockets nonchalantly. _"Is this girl serious...how did she dodge his attack so easily..."_ Placing Hanataro on his feet he watched the scene before him.

You grinned swiftly evading his attack that had consumed the office. You had landed a couple feet in the air. You grinned placing your hands in your pocket. Byakuya was a good couple of feet in front of you his scarf blowing gracefully in the wind.

"It's seems you need to be taught some manners little girl." He said, his eyes were as vacant as ever, but you could make out a hint of annoyance in his tone. It seems you had actually managed to rile him up.

It a split second he had vanished from your sights. Instead of panicking you closed your eyes.

 _"Right... there!"_ you eyes sprung open as you pulled out your sword blocking his zampaktou with your own. You smiled at his bewildered expression."Gonna have to move faster than that Byakyuya-sama~" You mocked. He grunted jumping back watching you cautiously.

 _"How was she able to move that quickly..."_ Byakuya stood assessing her properly.

"Your trying to figure out how I moved so fast right?" He gazed at you carefully. "It's simple really." you stated with a pointed finger on your chin. "Your just slow captain." you laughed as his eyes hardened on you.

"C-Captain Kuchiki if we don't stop the head captain is gonna get-" Byakuya shot Renji a glance silencing him.

"Seems I hurt your pride, maybe now you dumbasses will show others some respect. Don't look down on me!" you yelled finally drawing your sword. The air around you picked up as you flash stepped, Byakuya blinked, looking around carefully. He spun around at the last second blocking your attack.

"Hope your ready." your grinned widely. "BANKA-" before you could finish a hand tapped you behind the head, letting out a short gasp you fell unconscious dropping the blade from your hands. Your body fell forward as the figure caught you. There was a small look of disbelief in Byakuya's eyes.

"She was about to use Bankai..." Byakuya stated watching as Unohana looked over at him.

"I apologize for the trouble my officer caused." With a disarming smile she jumped down grabbing your weapon. "Let's get going Hanataro." the said male was still stunned at what he had just witnessed. (F/N) had went toe to toe with a captain as if it were nothing. She truly was an amazing person. Collecting himself Hanataro nodded. "Yes Captain Unohana!" he replied following the older woman back to their squad barracks.

Renji was speechless, the first time he had battled his captain he could barely keep up with his speed yet that girl had mange to even his speed and strength.

 _"I'm looking forward to fighting you again."_ Byakuya thought gripping his sword.

 _ **~Squad Four Barracks~**_

"Damn that stupid noble." (Y/N) mumbled under her breath. After she had woken up she had gotten an earful from her captain. Everyone in the soul society knew it was never a good idea to get that woman angry. Even Kenpachi knew better.

"You have to apologize (Y/N)." Unohana instructed.

"But he was the one being all stoic and uptight the guy barely even glance at us." you seethed angrily. Unohana turned to you with a solemn look.

"Captain Kuchiki isn't as coldhearted as you may think, he use to be such an energetic young man." she smiled in an almost blissful way. You stared at your captain curiously. For some reason you couldn't imagine Byakuya with anything other than that emotionless mask he always wore. Picturing him with a smile was like trying to imagine Ikkaku with hair.

"Pffft-" you stifled your laughter at the thought when Unohana turned back to you.

"It was very unreasonable and reckless of you to pick a fight, did you even consider the danger you put Hanataro in. He is not as skilled in fighting as you are, If lieutenant Abari had not been there Hanataro could have gotten seriously injured." Unohana gave you such a disappointed look. You felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking about how dangerous it was at the time." You turned to where Hanataro had been standing. He flinched when you bowed.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger Hanataro." you said sincerely. He flapped his hand around wildly. "I-I-It's o-okay r-really cause I'm okay." He smiled in your direction causing you to giggle.

You laughed running over to Hanataro and hugging him. "Hana-kun is always so kind to me!" you squealed rubbing your cheek against his. He chuckled nervously returning the hug.

Unohana smiled at the sight. _"If only you learned how to control that temper of yours."_


	3. Chapter 3

After such an exciting day you and Hanataro had left to return to the comforts of your rooms. You had decided to drop Hanataro to his room just in case another squad eleven punk decided to pick a fight with him again. In the distance you could make out the sun setting as you walked in step with Hanataro.

" I wonder what captain mean't when she was talking about Byakuya. " you voiced loudly.

"Eh? You don't know." Hanataro questioned, you shook your head in confusion.

"H-He lost his wife..." Hanataro mumbled sadly. Your eyes widened at the information.

"That's why he's been so protective of Rukia, I don't know the whole story...but I know he loved his wife very much. " You looked down sadly at the realization.

"I see..." you muttered.

 _"No wonder the poor guy always looks so emotionless..."_ you pondered.

The remainder of the walk had been relatively quiet. You said goodbye to Hanataro as you made your way to your room.

 _"I'll apologize properly tomorrow. " y_ ou concluded pumping your fist energetically as you went to sleep.

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

You had raced to your squad barracks to meet with Hanataro. Grinning to yourself you slid the door to your captain's office with a bright smile. "Good Morning Captain!" you called arrival you were shocked to see Byakuya standing in the office talking with your Captain. "C-Captain Kuchiki..." you stuttered out. Unohana gave you a smile. Byakuya's back was facing you, he turned slowly gazing at your smaller form.

"Good morning." he replied stoically. You sweat dropped, not to sure how to respond. _"I had planned to apologize to him but... I didn't expect to see him so early."_

You watched him skeptically, half expecting him to still be completely furious with you, but his face gave no sign of anger. Then again he never really showed much emotion.

"It seems you made quite an impression on Captain Kuchiki, the head captain has assigned you both a mission."

"W-W-What do you mean both of us?!" you questioned nervously.

"Your abilities are quite impressive. During our encounter, you were about to release Bankai correct." You looked at him before turning to your captain. She nodded at you with a smile.

"Y-Yes sir." His eyes narrowed at your respectful tone.

 _"It seems she's learned some manners."_ An invisible smile ghosted his lips.

"I se-"

"I'M SORRY!" you yelled startling him sightly. You bowed, eyes tightly shut as you conveyed your apology. "I was very out of hand before, I had no right to say this things I did. Please accept my apology!" you finished. For the first couple seconds you had not heard a reply.

"Very well." He replied nonchalantly. You raised your head looking at him with smile.

"T-Thank you sir." you bowed again as he walked past you.

"I will be looking forward to working with you." He said as he exited.

You sighed in relief turning back to your captain who was wearing a questionable smile.

"W-What's with the creepy smile captain?" you inquired. She shook her head taking a seat as she proceeded to do her paperwork. "You seem to have warmed up to him, did you develop a crush perhaps." she teased

You flushed crossing your hands in front of your body. "T-T-That's ridiculous! I-I would never fall for that-that..." you huffed, frowning at the mere thought of actually liking the stuck up noble. You may have apologized but you still thought his attitude needed some work. Unohana chuckled softly as you turned away folding your arms stubbornly.

"W-Whatever! I'm gonna find out what my first mission is !" you defended as you stomped off.

Unohana merely smiled as she watched you run off. _"This will be interesting."_ she mused.


	4. Chapter 4

_~ Months Later~_

It had been months since you had started assisting Byakuya in some of his missions. You had found it weird that he didn't just ask his lieutenant to go, surely he was more qualified. Head captain had told you that you held a remarkable amount of reiatsu and since you had refused to transfer out of squad four, you were asked to help on hollow related assignments when needed. He was very clear that he wanted to monitor your whereabouts, especially after the scuffle you had with Byakuya.

During that time you had actual grown to like Byakuya's company. He didn't speak much, which had been hard to cope with at the beginning but his actions told you that he actually didn't completely detest you either. It had been hard for you to admit at first..but you had developed feelings for the stoic man.

Every time he glanced at you lately you would blush and turn away. When you had completed any work with him, you never stayed around to long. You were afraid that he'd sense how much his steel grey eyes were making you weak, or how you kept staring at his lips a little to long whenever he said your name.

"(Y/N)-san." you stared at the very male you had been daydreaming about. Just realizing he had said your name your blinked. "A-Ah, s-sorry did you say something?" you asked scratching your neck awkwardly. _"Damn it I was staring again."_ you groaned internally.

He gave you a pointed look. "Getting distracted during battle could cause you your life." He stated bluntly. You just sighed defeatedly. _"Why couldn't I fall for someone less...Byakuya."_ you chided softly. You followed behind him the rest of the day finishing up your last assignment.

"Well, see you later sir." You said with a small wave. You didn't even wait for his reply. You could feel him staring at your retreating form but you ignored it. Over the course of time you spent with him you hadn't manage to even stop addressing him so formally. You were to afraid.

 _"Hanataro said he loved his wife...it's doubtful he'll ever look at another woman, much less me."_

A single tear streamed down your cheek at the realization. You couldn't hold back the other droplets that followed _. "I'm pathetic..."_ you mumbled sadly.

A figure had suddenly appeared in front of your vision causing you to jump back startled.

"S-Sir!" you cried out in surprise. You raised your arm to dry the tears quickly before he could see. He caught your wrist midair, stopping you in your tracks.

"Why are you crying?" he questioned in a monotone. For some reason it made you even more furious. Why did he care if you were crying. "It's nothing sir." you stated pulling your hand back roughly. Without another word you flash stepped away. Even at his speed it would be difficult to pin you down.

 _~Time skip~_

After what had happened Byakuya had left to talk with Unohana, she was your captain after all. If anything was troubling you, she would know. Byakuya swung open the door. "Unohana-san." He greeted politely. Unohana looked up from her desk. "Is there a problem with (Y/N)?" The older woman questioned, worry etched on her face. Byakuya looked to the side.

"I believe there is something troubling her, I came to inquire what it was. She is distracted and it will hinder her performance." Byakuya spoke. Unohana looked at the noble letting out a sigh. She knew exactly what was troubling the (H/C) female. Byakuya studied her troubled expression. He had already figured out why she had been acting so oddly around him.

"Has she developed feelings for me." Unohana's eyes widened at his statement. Her side glance confirmed his suspicions. "It's not in my place to say." Unohana replied firmly.

"I see. Thank you for your time." He turned about to leave. "Byakuya.." Unohana called stopping him in in tracks. "Please be gentle when you give her your answer, (Y/N) is still very much a child when it comes to affairs of the heart. If you say the wrong words, it will not be easy to fix." Unohana warned seriously. Byakuya gave one last glance

"I understand." he answered as he left.

 _~Le Time Skipeth~_

You had sat up on one of the many roofs in the sixth squad. It was pretty stupid to stick around here, Byakuya could very well catch you. At the moment you didn't really care. Your laid against the wooden roof letting out a sigh as you stared at the drifting clouds. _"I hate this..."_

You were never a lovey dovey person, it pissed you off that you were letting something like this bother you.

"(Y/N)-san." you jolted up staring at Byakuya in shock. "W-What are you- did we get another mission already?" you turned your eyes away from him as he looked down at your sitting position. He stood right behind you, his scarf blowing delicately against the soft wind. You peeked through your lashes blushing at how attractive he looked just standing there. His long dark locks looked soft to the touch. How was it possible that he managed to look a lot more beautiful than a female such as yourself.

 _"He wasn't even doing anything."_ You thought annoyed at yourself.

"I came to discuss the problem you seem to be having." he said blankly.

You gave him a weird look as you stood with a stretch. "I don't know what your talking about. I have other things to do so if you don't mind I'd like to-"

"You have feelings for me." he stated interrupting you. Your eyes widened as you turn to him heart beating quickly in your chest. _"H-How did he..."_

"T-That's a nice joke s-sir but I-I d-don't-"

He walked closer, closing the distance between you two . Your breath hitched as your hands trembled slightly. "Don't lie to me." he commanded.

Your lips trembled as tears welled in your eyes. How had he managed to see right through your lie. How did he even know you cared for him, he seemed so emotionally cut off. Had you been that obvious.

"I-I'm so sorry sir..." you apologized head bent in shame. "Falling for one of my superiors was bad enough, but a noble... that is unacceptable." you declared sorrowfully.

"I will relieve myself of duty with you immediately. I'm sure Head captain will assign another to-"

Long slender fingers touched your cheek, raising your chin up. You stared up into his steel eyes that showed something you never thought you would see...desire.

"You really are an impulsive girl." He chuckled lowly causing you to blush at the foreign sound.

"I-I don't understand...?" you voiced softly

Without another word, he pressed his lip softly to yours. Your eyes widened in disbelief as he wrapped his free arm around your waist pulling you gently against his firm body.

Your fingers trembled as you gripped his cloak closing your eyes.

 _"Byakuya..."_

When he had pulled away, his eyes shone brightly a small smile gracing his lips.

"Our feelings are mutual (Y/N)-san." Byakuya spoke kindly. You were still trying to wrap your mind around what had happened. Did he really just kiss you? or was that another one of your daydreams. Your eyes shook as he continued to stare at you with so much love in his eyes.

"I love you..." you mumbled softly. "I love you so much Byakuya!" you yelled happily wrapping your arms around his neck holding on for dear life. You were to afraid that you would open your eyes and this would all be a dream. He looked startled before he smiled lifting you slightly of the ground as he returned your embrace.

"I love you as well, (Y/N).

You grinned stupidly pulling back to hold his cheeks as you pressed your lips happily against his.

 _"Thank you Byakuya..."_

 _~Omake~_

Unohana was patiently awaiting the return of her squad officer. She wasn't sure what Byakuya's reply would be to your feelings so she had to be ready for whatever mood you came back in.

Unohana was surprised when she heard giggling from behind the door. The sound of someone crashing into it caused her to jump slightly. Another giggle was heard and you walked in rubbing your forehead. You stumbled in drifting from side to side. Unohana chuckled softly at your euphoric state. "It seems everything went well." Unohana commented.

You bushed just realizing she had been there the entire time.

"C-Captain!?" you stuttered out embarrassed.

" Just remember to use protection." she teased.

You blanked, turning entirely red. "J-JUST W-WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING!"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a normal day in the soul society...well as normal as it could get at least. After the lovely confession between you and Byakuya your life had felt like nothing but pure bliss. He had invited you to his manor on numerous occasions, and although a lot of his family didn't approve of your relationship, he had assured you that their opinions did not matter.

It was nice being around him. No one had known but Byakuya was a surprisingly affectionate person. He wasn't huge on public displays but every now and then he would hold your hand or give you a chaste kiss on the cheek. Those little things made you elated. Whenever you were alone was a different story.

He'd cuddled and hug you every chance he had. You recalled what had happened earlier that day when he asked you over for dinner. Being the helpful person you were, you had asked to help him out in the kitchen.

It wasn't a working day so you weren't in the usual shinigami robes. You strutted a dark red t-shirt and red shorts that Rukia had gotten you from the human world.

You were washing the vegetables to place in the soup he was making when you felt an arm wrap around your midsection. You had smiled, not expecting him to be so clingy as you carried on with your task.

Later on you were chopping up the said vegetables when his hands came to grasp yours that held the knife. "Cut it a little smaller." he instructed in a whisper against your ear. You had flushed, visibly nodding as you nervously did as instructed. His other hand that was not currently grasping the knife had wondered and you almost shrieked when you felt it making it's way up the shirt you had been wearing.

"B-Byakuya.." you said turning your head to shoo him away so you could finish. You were silenced by a deep kiss. The items slipped from your hand as he spun you around caging you against the counter with both his arms.

His gaze locked on you as you gulped at the needy look that reflected on his face. "I-I thought we were making dinner.." you trailed off.

"I'm hungry for something else right now..." he said in a smooth voice. You panicked "H-How about I get some cucumbers yea!" before he could answer you flash stepped away. Byakuya was stunned, a small smirk made it's way to his lips. "Interesting." he mumbled.

Safe to say you had been shutting down any and all of his advances. It wasn't that you didn't want to with him, you were just a little nervous that he would realize that you were completely inexperienced and no longer be interested. It was a foolish thought, but Rangiku had said that guys loved girls with experience and you had absolutely none. So you did what you usually do when your having a problem. Talk with you captain. She was a lot older than you and it would be embarrassing but... she'd surely have some advice for you.

Making your way to her office you smiled when you opened the door, but she wasn't there.

 _"Eh? Where is she...usually she's here doing paperwork or something."_ you frowned exiting the office. "I'm screwed, there's no way I'm taking anymore tips from Rangiku." you hissed.

 _"But then who am I am supposed to talk to about this?"_ you were quickly getting frustrated as you walked through the squad barracks aimlessly. A flash of yellow caught your view, you jumped back gritting your teeth. The beam had barely missed you.

 _ **"Seems your not foolish reaper."**_ a distorted voice said. You looked around frantically. Somehow you had ended up in the Rukon district. _"Was I that distracted that I didn't even notice."_ you could scold yourself later, right now you needed to deal with the hollow.

Gripping your zampaktou, you closed your eyes concentrating. "Focus." you muttered.

The hollow shot out from it's hiding spot striking at you with it's large hand. You grinned flash stepping. It struck the ground creating a visible crater. Dirt and rocks flew up momentarily blocking it's view of you.

 _ **"W-What where did you-"**_ you smiled reappearing behind the hollow, raising your sword to strike it.

"Mama!" a child yelled. You flinched turning in the direction of the scream. A little girl was crying standing over a woman who was most likely unconscious.

"Crap!" you staggered in the air giving the hollow an opening. It turned, moving towards the defenseless girl.

"Watch out!" you screamed. It was to late, she wouldn't be able to get away quick enough. A trail of cherry blossoms fluttered across your vision. You watched as swords rose from the ground surrounding the hollow. _ **"W-What...what is this?!"**_

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The pink blossoms enveloped the hollow completely as it let out a sharp cry as it disintergrated.

"Byakuya.."

He turned looking you over. "Are you alright." his stoic voice asked. You could sense the slight worry in his voice. You continued to stare at him before nodding hesitantly. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." you replied still dazed.

You turned remembering the girl and her mother. "Hey are you okay?" you questioned kneeling next to the crying child. She nodded before pointing to her mother. "The monster hit her with something and now she won't wake up." the girl cried.

You turned over the older woman laying her on her back. There was a visible hole in her shoulder. Large.. but not fatal thankfully. You smiled making quick work at healing it.

"She'll be fine, so don't worry."

The girl had started to calm down, you looked at Byakuya from the corner of your eye.

 _"Thanks for looking out for me..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lemon ahead, you have been warned. I apologize if it isn't good. This is my first.**_

"Wow you sure showed that hollow right Byakuya!" you let out an excited laugh trying to ease the tense atmosphere. You were sitting in his room watching the moon shine brightly. Your legs were dangling slightly off the wooden platform. Following the incident you had made sure the girl and her mother was fine.

You were happy to see them smile so gratefully as they left. Byakuya diligently reported the incident to the Head captain just in case anymore were to come by anytime soon. Since then he hadn't utter a word. You sighed. "I'm sorry for being so reckless alright!" you yelled out annoyed at his silent treatment. He didn't even flinch, causing your anger to increase. You stood up.

"I'm leaving." you stated not even looking at him.

Walking pass him you made sure not to turn, you weren't gonna be the first one to cave.

 _"Let's see how long he can go without-"_ your thoughts were cut short when he grabbed your wrist pushing you forcefully against the wall. He pinned both your arms against the wall.

"W-What are doing!" you exclaimed blushing.

"You've got the nerve to get angry." he snapped at you.

"I-I didn't mean to let that hollow get the best of me, I was mhph-"

He moved forward pushing his lips against yours. Your (E/C) eyes stared wide at his closed eyes as he continued to kiss you. You whimpered softly when his leg moved between yours.

You pushed him off of you, eyes still wide as you panted heavily. The back off your hand was pressed against your mouth in panic. Byakuya stood tall looking at you.

"Is it that repulsive being touched by me." You heart felt like it was being clenched as you heard how broken his tone sounded. _"Does he think I'm disgusted by him..."_

"N-No I-I-I.."

"There is no need to endure so much for me, you're welcomed to leave." He took a step back before the blank look returned to his face. Your heart clenched again.

 _"I can't leave things like this!"_

You jumped towards him, grabbing his robes as you pressed your lips to his in a desperate kiss. He staggered back at the sudden weight, wrapping his arms around your waist to support you.

Your hands tangled in his dark hair deepening the kiss. When you had pulled away fresh tears rushed down your cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you feel so unwanted Byakuya..." you sobbed out.

"I thought that you wouldn't be interested if you knew I had no experience...s-so everytime you made an advance I ran away." you confessed.

His eyes softened. The entire time you had just been insecure. "There is no way I would lose interest in you." He conveyed to you softly. You looked up into his eyes watching as they twinkled beautifully.

"I'm sorry for hurting you..." you apologized. He shook his head.

"I should have discussed it with you. I never intended to make you uncomfortable."

Still in his arms you looked down. "I wasn't uncomfortable with the way you touched me...I-I've been thinking about it for a while now..."

He stared at you with a smirk. "Is that so."

You nodded bashfully. The air suddenly felt a little hotter. You squeaked when he picked you up bridal style resting you softly on the futon below. "Then let's both live out our fantasies."

You heart thumped wildly as he pulled off his top robes almost teasingly. The fabric fell to the floor in a pile, giving you a full view of his perfectly toned body.

"I-I don't know what to do..." you spoke softly.

"I will help you.." he whispered soothingly as his hand moved to your red t-shirt. You sat up slightly as he pulled the piece of clothing off you easily. Your (H/C) tresses fell against your bare shoulders. Instinctively, you placed your hands against your chest to cover yourself. His slender fingers reached out grasping your hands.

"There's no need to hide, your beautiful." you looked at him, hands lowering.

You blushed lying back on the futon as you moved your hands hesitantly from your chest. You could see his orbs darkened drastically.

Byakuya was barely containing himself, when he heard you had been thinking about this as much as he had his heartbeat raced. Of course it didn't show. He looked down at your vulnerable form trying not to devour you completely. You had been new to this so he had to go slow. His hand moved to your cheek as he gave you a small reassuring smile. You returned it as he connected his lips with yours.

 _"I love you Byakuya..."_

His hand moved from your cheek going down your petite body. Your eyes were screwed shut as his palm groped your breast. A soft mewl escaped your lips as he massaged the tender flesh.

He moved down taking the sensitive area into his mouth. You eyes flew open as your back arched crying out in pleasure. "Bya...ku..ya..." you murmured breathlessly. He smirked against the skin, giving the other sensitive nub the same treatment.

Your buried your hands into his hair, gripping it tightly trying to anchor yourself. His hand moved lower slipping into your shorts. You let out a strangled moan as his fingers wasted no time slipping into your now wet center. Your body felt like it had been set on fire as he touched your core. He pulled out his dripping fingers looking at it. Your stared at him for a second confused. He smirked bringing the wet digits to his lips as he licked it clean. You face exploded in red. "W-Why did you.."

"You're very sweet." he said in a sensual tone. You stuttered turning your head away embarrassed.

 _"H-How could he say that so normally..."_

His hands moved back, pulling your pants completely off. He stared at your now soaking wet panties. Hooking his fingers around the edges, he pulled them down your slender legs.

You clenched your feet together trying to block his view. He was staring at you so intensely, it made you self-conscious.

"I already told you there is no need to hide." gently placing his hands on your knees he spread your legs apart slowly. You could have sworn you heard a growl escape his throat. He pulled the last of his clothing off leaving the both of you bare. You look down with wide eyes at how large he actually was.

"There's no way that'll fit!" you yelled frightened. He chuckled before looking down as your body glistened under the moonlight. " You don't have to worry about that." he said moving his hands between your legs. He braced himself on his elbow as he kissed you again. This time had been different. It was rougher, more demanding. You squirmed against him as he worked both your mouth and between your legs.

"I-I can't take anymore... it feels like I'm gonna-" you screamed out as your juices spilled out against his hands dripping unto the futon. You panted, trying to catch your breath.

 _"I hadn't expected her to cum that quickly..."_ Byakuya thought with a painful groan. _"I need to be inside her now.."_

"Are you ready?" he questioned in a strained tone. You stared at him just realizing how painfully aroused he was. _"He's holding back because of me.."_ you mused.

You nodded speaking confidently. "I want you inside me Byakuya."

His eyes were wide, smiling lovingly he moved closer lining himself up with you as he entered slowly. You bite your lip at the foreign feeling. "I-It hurts.." you mumbled as tears formed at the corner of your eyes.

"I'm sorry...It will get better in a while." he spoke gruffly. A couple of seconds had passed as he was fully in. He looked down to gauge your reaction. Leaning down he kissed the corners of your eyes affectionately.

"You...can move now." you instructed tightly.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to move badly but he knew it would hurt if he started to soon. You nodded squeezing against him. He cursed under his breath before he started to move slowly.

After a moment, a blissful feeling started to form. You moaned encouraging him to pick up his pace. "Harder...Ngh...please byakuya..." you were begging him. He gritted his teeth increasing his pace. _"This feels amazing... why haven't I done it before.."_ you contemplated as he obeyed your request, pounding into you at an intense speed. "Ahhh! m-more..p-please..." you were a moaning mess under his lean body.

"I love... you...Byakuya..." you said between pants.

"I love you too...(Y/N)"

 _"I'm close."_ you both thought simultaneously. With one more thrust you came undone, spilling your juices all over him. Byakuya released not to long after with a cry of your name. He fell against the futon next to you.

Regaining your normal breathing you look over at him with a grin. "That was amazing." you said softly. Byakuya smiled looking over at you. "You seem to still have a lot of energy." you gulped sweat dropping. "I-I'm exhausted. " you said nervously. He eyelids lowered as he pulled you against his chest. "Get some rest." he said softly. You laughed cuddling into him.

"I'm glad you were my first Byakuya..." you whispered as you slowly started to drift off.

 _"I am glad as well."_ he thought stroking your hair as he too fell asleep.

 _ **~The end~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N): If I come up with any other ideas I'll add it on as extras. Just little cute adventures with Byakuya. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

You were just relaxing at the Kuchiki manor. It was a regular day, nothing interesting was happening so you thought you'd just hang out with Byakuya.

Although... he was still sleeping apparently which was strange. Walking down the halls to his bedroom you spotted Rukia.

"Oh, Ohaiyo Rukia-chan." She turned to you with a bright smile as she waved.

"Ohaiyo. I was just checking on Ni-sama. It seems the battle he had yesterday took a lot more out of him that he would like to admit." You nodded in understanding. Byakuya was a very stubborn person, someone probably had to tie him down to keep him in bed.

 _"That's why he wasn't at his squad barracks."_

Just then Yoruichi appeared by your side with a smirk. You flinched lightly jumping back. "W-Where did you come from?!" She waved her hand off. "I was making sure Byakuya stayed put, you know how he can be. Well I'll be going now see you later." without another word she vanished. You gazed at her abrupt exit suspiciously.

 _"I don't know why but I get the feeling..she was up to no good."_

"I have to get back to my squad, would you mind keeping an eye on Ni-sama." Rukia requested.

"Of course it's no problem, he's probably bored just lying around." you waved as Rukia went on her way.

Turning you started back on a track to his room. _" Maybe I should have brought him some herbal tea or something."_

Your thoughts continued to wonder as you slid open his door. "Hey Byakuya sorry for barging in but I heard you were-"

Your eyes widened at the sight before you. Byakuya was tied to the bed in white wrappings. His eyes were sharp as he glared in your direction.

"W-What the heck w-who tied you up!" you exclaimed.

He looked over to the side with a pissed expression. "Yorucihi decided it would be entertaining to provoke me in my weakened state." You could feel a deadly aura releasing from his body as he directed his gaze at the wall.

You let out and exasperated sigh. "I knew she was up to no good." you muttered. Yoruichi sure did like pissing him off. It was nice that she could manage to irk such a reserved person. You rarely saw Byakuya angry. The last time you recalled such an expression on his face is when you had challenged him. You giggled at the memory moving over to untie his hands and feet that were bound to the bed.

 _ **~Time skip~**_

After Byakuya had been freed you sat on the bed next to him with a smile. "I still can't believe she actually tied you down" He just stayed quiet. You laughed inwardly because you knew he was still pissed. It was evident on his face. "Quit pouting your the one who let your guard down." you teased. You knew he would never let just anyone do this to him.

"I will ensure that she pays for this." he spoke softly. You could only imagine what he had planned to do. It would be hard though, Yoruichi wasn't someone easy to catch.

"Just relax for now. Unohana-taicho checked you out right?" he turned his head causing another sigh to escape your lips. "Stubborn as always I see, you should have gotten healed up. Guess I'll just have to do it." Pulling down the sheets you noticed he wasn't in his captain's robes. He was in a loose grey and white kimono. It was a little lower than it should be revealing some of his chest. Your cheeks flushed at the exposed flesh trying to concentrate.

Healing him slowly you tried looking anywhere but his face. Your hands glowed as you started attending to his wounds. He just stayed still eyes closed. Against your will you glimpsed at his face. You couldn't stop staring at how attractive he looked. You marveled at his features. Long hair, thick eyelashes, amazingly soft lips. His skin looked flawless.

"Huh? Byakuya there is a small bruise on your neck, it doesn't look like a battle wound though. Did you get bit by something?"

"Have you forgotten." you shifted back as he started to sit up. His hand moved to your lips when he sat directly in front of you. He traced your lower lip with his thumb. "You got a little carried away last time, seems like a good time for payback." You blushed heavily remembering.

"W-W-Wait a minute t-that wasn't m-my fault ok! You shouldn't have teased me before." you defended. In a split second you were under his body. Your eyes widened as you looked up at his predatory gaze.

You gulped. "Y-You're wounds still need to heal m-maybe you should rest." you reasoned.

"Stop making excuses (Y/N)."

"I'm fine." lowering, his lips met yours causing you to let out a soft sigh.

 _"Damn you..."_

Pulling away he smirked eyes half lidded. "Why are you suddenly bashful, I've already seen you na-" you covered his mouth quickly.

"D-Don't say that out loud it's embarrassing!" you cried face inflamed. Your hands lowered as he chuckled softly. "I apologize, you really are a child when it comes to these things."

Your cheeks puffed in annoyance. _"I'll show you child."_

Gripping his kimono you pulled him down roughly for a kiss. His eyes widened considerably. You nibbled on his lip causing a small grunt to escape. You grinned slipping your tongue inside.

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss you pulled away making a small pop sound.

You were both panting heavily, yet you couldn't stop the victorious smile from on your lips.

"N..Now who's the child." you boasted still catching your breath. You were starting to get a little worried when a couple seconds passed and you didn't get a reply.

"Byaku-" your eyes screwed shut when his lips connected with your neck. A loud moan flew from your lips as your hands gripped the sheets, heels digging into the bed. His hands spread your legs apart as he placed is body right in between as you shuddered.

"You should know better than to tease me like that." he said in a warning tone. "Looks like I have to teach you some manners." he whispered against your ear. Your body trembled as your fingers drifted to the fabric on his back, fisting your hands into his robe.

"B-Byakuya..." you murmured. He looked at you with such a piercing gaze, your stomach flipped as his lips moved back to yours slipping his tongue into your mouth without warning.

Your body was shaking against his as he kissed you relentlessly. His fingertips glided over your clothed form teasing your sensitive areas as you continued to moan under him.

He separated from you slowly watching your breathless form.

"Y-you meanie.." you mumbled. He just smiled at you lovingly placing a small kiss on your cheek.

"I'm sure you learned your lesson." he spoke with confidence as he laid down beside you. Your burrowed into his chest defeatedly. _"One of these days you'll be the one on the bottom."_ you giggled softly catching his attention.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked curiously. You shook your head with a smile. "Nothing!" you beamed innocently.

 _"Just you wait Byakuya."_


End file.
